Give Me a Chance
by Davies'Girl
Summary: Corner Gas - Brent has something to ask Lacey. BrentxLacey


**AN - I've always shied away from writing Corner Gas fics since I find the show to be too well written for me to hazard an attempt, but I finally decided to give it a go. If anyone wants another chapter I'll be happy to oblige, but if not I think I'm pretty happy with this as a oneshot. I hope I do the show justice. I hope it's not too OOC, but I really don't have a reference point for how citizens of Dog River go about asking each other out. I keep coming around to 'what would they do on a date?', there's nowhere to go. **

**I'm also curious as to know whether people ship an particular characters of if you feel that the show should stay away from hooking characters up?**

**

* * *

**

Brent wandered into the The Ruby, obviously attempting an air of aimlessness as he settled himself on a stool at the counter.

"Mornin'" said Lacey with a smile as she slipped from behind the counter with a plate heaped full of French fries.

"Hey," he said, fidgeting with a salt shaker.

"What can I get you?" she asked as she positioned herself in front of him. "Wait," she said quickly," don't tell me….chili cheese dog with extra cheese."

"Um...yeah…sure."

"An 'um, yeah, sure' to a chili cheese dog? Are you feeling alright?" She walked up to him, concerned.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. Right as rain. Cool as a cucumber. Fine as a…" he trailed off.

"Fine as a fox?" Hank supplied, sliding onto a seat next to him.

Lacey gave Hank a look, but said nothing, having learned by now that asking Hank if he even knew what he was talking about was a total and complete exercise in futility.

"Hank," said Brent. "Can you run over to Corner Gas and…." He paused.

"And what?"

"And ask Wanda if she….if she's expecting that order of windshield washer fluid today?" he finished quickly.

"Why? Don't you know?"

"No,…you know Wanda…every once in a while she'll….she'll go behind my back, order some extra fluid….thinks it's funny…You know?" He finished lamely. "That Wanda….ha…ha."

"But Wanda never…" Lacey began before Brent cut her off.

"Just go Hank!"

"Okay…" sad Hank, defending himself from Brent after…whatever it was that he'd managed to do wrong in only a matter of seconds. "Okay, I'm going."

"What was that about?" asked Lacey after Hank had beaten his hasty retreat.

"I need to ask you something and I couldn't do it with Hank here."

"Oh," said Lacey, surprised at the logical answer. "What do you want t ask me?"

Brent looked around as if to make sure that Hank wasn't going to suddenly reappear.

"What would you think of maybe….going out with me?"

Lacey could only gape at him

Seeing her skepticism he rushed on. "Give me a chance…come on…please?" Did she want him to start whining? Because he really didn't have a problem with that, but it would be nice if he could get he to agree without annoying her into it. Even he knew that was a pretty warped way to begin a relationship;

"Do you just want someone to cook you chili cheese dogs everyday for free." She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that Brent wanted a relationship with her, the same Brent who had told her a few years ago that he wasn't interested in her that way.

"Give me a bit more credit," he said, rolling his eyes.

Lacey had the decency to look a little penitent.

"Why then?"

"Well…I guess…I like you. I'm over forty years old and well…I don't know…I like you. Isn't that enough?"

Lacey cocked her head to the side and a small smile formed on her lips.

'Sure."

"I mean I can show….sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

'Yes?"

"Are we gonna do this all day?"

"I thought we were having fun."

She raised a well manicured eyebrow. "If that's your idea of fun I'd hate to know what you'd consider boring."

"Well, now that you've said yes you may be one of the lucky few who find out."

She laughed.

"I think I'm actually looking forward to that," she said, blushing a little at the thought of the new direction their relationship was heading in.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Fine…I _know_ I am."

Brent cracked a smile. "Glad to hear it. You're not just saying yes because you feel sorry for me or because your options are limited are you?" he asked, looking a bit uneasy.

"No," she reassured. "I…I like you too."

The looked at each other for a minute, each of them wondering how to act around each other now that they were…..whatever they were.

"This isn't going to be weird is it?" asked Lacey.

"Nope….why would it be weird?"

"Because….you know…." She mumbled. "It'll be different….I guess."

"No kidding," he deadpanned.

"Hey!" she whined, hitting his arm lightly. "If you want me then you're job is now to be supportive."

"Oh, okay," he said, straitening in his seat and putting on a concerned face. "Alright…..Lacey, don't worry. We've been friends, we'll still be friends, but we'll just be more than friends. It won't be different, but it will be better."

"Wow," she said, clearly surprised. "That was actually pretty good."

"Don't sound so surprised."

She smiled again. Years earlier when it had seemed as though there was something between her and Brent it had scared her and she had quickly talked herself down from any fledgling feelings she could have had, but they'd come a long way and now that he seemed amenable to the idea she was really feeling good about it.

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence fell between them as she waited on another customer and he nursed his cup of coffee.

"Hey," he called. "Where's that chili cheese dog?"

"Coming!" she said in mock exasperation.

He was right, she chuckled to herself, just the same.

* * *

**Feedback would be wonderful:)**


End file.
